


A spark of hope

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coulson is not a nice guy, F/M, M/M, Other, Younger Clint, did I mention that I suck at tags?, dub-con, nearly all men are infertile, there was a virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In WWII the Nazis built a virus that should kill enemy troops but the virus mutated, killed one half of the male population and left most of the surviving men infertile. Only a few men are fertile and they are kept in fertilization clinics. They are no slaves but they are not allowed to leave either but they have to be exchanged in a four-years-cycle. </p><p>Clint is one of them and his next assignment is New York, where he meets Bucky... and falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Mr. Coulson,” the older woman smiled, “It's a pleasure to have you here,” she said and held her hand out. The middle-aged man with the receding hairline and the glasses smiled a bland smile and took her hand to shake it._

_“No, it's my pleasure to be here, Mrs. Marsden,” he said. “It's always nice to do business with you. So, what do you have for us?”_

_“Please, follow me to my office,” she said and the man smiled again and when she turned he followed her. She led him to a door in the back of the building, opened it and went to the huge desk. She pointed at the chair in front of it. “You want to take seat?” she asked and walked around the desk, to take a seat herself._

_Coulson sat down and folded his legs, placed both hands on his knee. Mrs. Marsdan opened a drawer on her spotlessly clean desk, took three files out of it and handed them to Coulson._

_“We have to replace these three items,” she said. Coulson took the files, placed two on the desk in front of him and opened the first one. He skimmed through the file, nodded and took the second one. Only a few minutes later he nodded again._

_“Yes, all three seem promising,” he said and took one of the files. “This one is really interesting but is this correct, Mrs. Marsden?” Coulson turned the file and showed her the picture in it, “He's twenty-three, according to his file. But you write it's his first exchange. Is this a mistake? He should've his second exchange with twenty-two and he...”_

_“No, Mr. Coulson. Clint here is a special case. He became an orphan but he and his brother ran away to a circus and that's how he could avoid to get tested with fourteen. He got hurt with nineteen and the doctor discovered, that he lacked the mark and tested him. Positive. We made a direct offer and that's how we got him,” Mrs. Marsden explained and Coulson raised his brow._

_“He got hurt?” he asked and Mrs. Marsden took the file, opened it, took a paper and gave it to him. He read it and then both his brows hit his hairline._

_“He got stabbed?” He looked up. Mrs. Marsden removed her glasses and cleaned them._

_“No need to worry, he has no problems to perform,” she said and handed him another paper after putting her glasses back on. “His success rate with in vitro fertilization is 89.3% and with live performances 71.4%. That's above average, as you know.”_

_“Yes, I've seen the report, Mrs. Marsden. What I want to know is, how does it look?” Coulson cocked his head slightly._

_“Well, he has a scar over his stomach,” she said. “Do you want to see him?” she asked then and Coulson deliberated for a second but then he nodded._

_“Yes, that would be great,” he said and the older woman rose and went to the door. Coulson took the opportunity to read all three files. He just took the last file when the door went open and Mrs. Marsden came back and a young man followed her. He was blonde and pretty and really nervous. He was naked as it was usually for studs, he only had a collar around his neck. The young man licked his lips and looked at Mrs. Marsden, when he saw Coulson sit on the chair but the older woman nodded and shoved him over to Coulson._

_She walked around him and placed a hand on the scar on the boy's stomach. “See, it's flat and not too ugly,” she said and stretched the skin. Coulson nodded and touched it himself. He could feel it but it wasn't too prominent._

_“Does it hurt?” Coulson asked the young man and looked up._

_“No, sir,” he said, barely audible._

_“Do you have any problems with it?” Coulson wanted to know and let his hand roam over his stomach, felt the firm muscles._

_“No, sir,” the boy answered again obediently. Coulson finally rose and stood in front of the young stud. He was slightly taller than him and looked down at him. The young man was really nervous, he looked a few times to Mrs. Marsden but didn't dare to step back when Coulson touched his torso, felt his chest and then let his hands wander over the boy's arms._

_“You have strong shoulders,” Coulson said and the stud nodded._

_“Yes, sir. I used to be an archer when I was in the circus,” he said and Coulson raised his brows._

_“You should take a look at the report from the ophthalmologist. He has perfect sight,” Mrs. Marsden smiled when Coulson raised his brow again. “The doctor said, he had never seen eyes like his before. And quite a few of his offspring inherited his perfect eyes.”_

_“That's good to hear,” Coulson said and turned the young man around, felt the muscles of his back and his ass. He could feel the boy shiver and he was pretty sure that he was afraid. It was his first exchange, he had no idea what would happen with him now. Coulson turned the stud back and sat down again, he reached for his cock and the young man wanted to step back but Mrs. Marsden put a hand on his back and held him in position. Coulson weighed his balls and nodded appreciatively._

_“He has a good body, properly muscled, his genitals are nicely shaped and when I read his file the sperm production is adequate. He has a pretty face and I know our customers will love him, even if he has this ugly scar.”_

_“So, you take him?” Mrs. Marsden asked and Coulson nodded._

_“Yes, you know the people in the New York area are picky and he's perfect. And about the other two, I've told you that we only exchange two this year and I've already picked one from the California branch. So, I take him and you can choose if you want to have Jones or Randall, you've seen both last week,” Coulson said and looked at Mrs. Marsden now._

_“I think we'll take Jones,” she said and smiled._

_“All right,” Coulson smiled and held his hand out for Mrs. Marsden to shake it. “Then Randall will go to California. I have the necessary paperwork here and I'll take him with me. Let me call SHIELD so they'll send Jones to you.”_

_“If I may give you an advice, secure him properly, he ran away two times since we have him and tried it quite a few times,” Mrs. Marsden said and Coulson couldn't hold back an indignant gasp._

_“You ran away?” he asked. The boy swallowed and cast his eyes down._

_“Yes, sir,” he whispered and looked still at the floor in front of his feet._

_“You should be honored to be here, Clint,” Coulson scolded and the boy gritted his teeth._

_“I don't like to be locked up,” he admits._

_“People like you... you are a flicker of hope for the survival of mankind! You should be proud of it!” Coulson burst out and the boy shrank back, terrified._

_“But you keep us like animals,” he murmured and ducked his head as if he awaited a blow. Coulson only stared at him and when he finally looked up, defiance in his glance, he shook his head._

_“It's necessary for the survival of mankind,” he simply said and that was that. The stud looked down at the floor again but Coulson saw a tiny hint of defiance in his eyes. Yes, the advice was good, he would have to take a close eye on him._

_“Do you have some clothes for him?” Coulson asked and Mrs. Marsden nodded. She pointed at the couch, she had on one wall and there was a bundle of clothes, gray sweatpants, a black shirt and sneakers. He turned to the man in the collar. “Get dressed.”_

_The young man waited a second before he obeyed, put on the clothes and the shoes and then turned around. Coulson opened the briefcase he had with him, took the folder in it and handed it to Mrs. Marsden. “Everything is prepared so far. You only have to insert his name, his number and sign it.”_

_“Of course, Mr. Coulson,” she said and took the papers and a pen, filled in the missing items, signed them and gave one copy back to Coulson and took the second one in her drawer. “Congratulations, he's all yours.”_

_“I'll call our director immediately and see to it that Jones will be brought here,” Coulson smiled and turned to Clint, took a pair of handcuffs out of his briefcase and looked at the young man._

_“Seriously?” he blurted but Coulson only shrugged._

_“Just to be sure,” he smiled and the stud swallowed hard but didn't back away when Coulson snapped the cuffs around his wrists in front of his body._

_“His personal belongings are packed and Leyla will bring them to your car,” Mrs. Marsden said, rose and smiled._

_“Oh, I have one more question. Is he familiar with the husband service?” Coulson asked and Mrs. Marsden raised a brow._

_“Mr. Coulson, we're in Iowa. What do you think how many people would want_ that _here?” she asked and waved her hand around. Coulson nodded._

_“Well, then he needs to learn that,” he said and smiled. “It was nice doing business with you. Like always. I'm looking forward to the next time we meet, Mrs. Marsden.”_

_The older woman accompanied the two men out of the building and to Coulson's car, waiting in front of it. A cardboard box stood beside the trunk and a woman waited for them there._

_“His stuff,” she said and looked at Clint. Coulson opened the trunk and the woman put the box in it._

_“Good luck, Clint,” Leyla said and patted Clint's shoulder while walking back to the building._

_Coulson opened the door to the back seat and guided the stud in and secured him before he climbed onto the driver's seat, started the engine and drove away. He didn't miss the last glance the young man took at the fertilization clinic, that has been his home for the last four years._


	2. Chapter 2

Clint sensed immediately that something was really wrong when Bucky came into the recreation room this evening. He was late, later than usual, and Clint was worried. Steve sat beside him and when he saw Bucky's expression, he shared a glance with Clint. They both knew he had bad news. 

Bucky flopped down on the couch beside Clint, leaned his head back and covered his eyes with one arm. 

Clint looked at Steve again but the older man just shrugged, rose with a small nod and went over to the billiard table, where Sam played against Thor right now. 

“Hey,” Clint said and sat down beside Bucky, placed a hand on the other man's knee like he always did. “What's wrong?” he asked and Bucky sighed but it sounded almost like a sob and Clint was really worried now.

“I've been in Hill's office, the last two hours,” he said and finally put his arm down and looked at Clint. “I'm going to be exchanged anytime soon.” 

Clint's mouth went dry in an instant. “No,” he pressed through his teeth. “No, that's... no,” he said and shook his head. 

“I'm at the end of my four-year-cycle, Clint,” he whispered and swallowed. “There was a representative from the clinic in Wichita, Kansas here. Hill said, they have a stud there they are very interested in and when Kansas wants me, then...” he stopped and Clint slapped his hand over his mouth. 

“They can't do that,” Clint murmured quietly so that no one could hear him. Bucky snorted.

“Yeah? They can and they will do it, Clint,” he said and pressed his lips together. “I'm twenty-six in a few weeks.” His voice sounds bitter and Clint wished, he could take him in his arms but Rumlow sat in his booth and watched them closely. 

“But... they can't just do that!” A small tear appeared at the edge of Clint's left eye and it slowly started to run down his face, left a wet trail on his cheek. 

“I don't want that either, but they don't care, Clint,” he looked at him and Clint knew that he wanted to reach over, to touch him but Rumlow didn't avert his eyes now. Some of the guards were nice, like Rhodes, and they looked away sometimes but not all of them. Rumlow for example was sort of a stickler for the rules when it concerned the men he had to guard and he and Bucky couldn't even hold hands or something _harmless_. 

He just opened his mouth to say something, when Rumlow stepped out of his booth and cleared his throat. 

“Gentlemen, it's time,” he said and pointed at the clock on the wall. The other eight men, who were in the recreation room with them, put their stuff away and went to the corridor, leading to their rooms, only Clint stayed a few more seconds on the couch and when Rumlow followed the others he took Bucky's hand for a moment and squeezed it, just for a few seconds. 

“We'll find a solution,” Clint whispered and Bucky snorted bitterly. 

“Yeah. Sure,” he murmured but Clint heard the desperation in his voice. He didn't want to leave New York, didn't want to leave him, Clint, back. The two went to their rooms and Rumlow walked along the corridor and made sure all the doors are really shut. Clint went to his bed and laid down, waited till he saw Rumlow's face in the window in the door and then ten more minutes. 

He rose from his bed and went to the window in the door and looked if he could see Rumlow but the man sat in his booth and read a sports magazine. Clint went to the vents, opened the cover with his makeshift screwdriver and climbed in. He crawled past Antoine's room and opened the shaft when he was over Bucky's room. The other man already awaited him and Clint went to him, wrapped his arm around him and kissed him.

Bucky sat down on his bed and pulled Clint with him. Together they laid down, as they did every evening in the last few months. 

“This is so fucked up, Clint,” Bucky murmured and caressed his cheek.

“We need to do something. They can't separate us,” Clint whispered and leaned his head against Bucky's shoulder. The older man stroked over his arm and kissed the top of his head. 

“I know, but...” Clint could feel his Adam's apple bob up and down when he stopped himself. 

“Maybe we should talk to Director Carter?” he asked and Bucky moved, looked at him.

“What? Are you crazy? When she knows about us, they separate us immediately! You know the rules, Clint,” Bucky blurted. A tear started to run over Clint's face again and he wiped it away with his hand. 

“These rules suck! Why can't we spend time together? Why aren't we allowed to _be_ together?” He whispered and Bucky once again stroked his arms.

“They say that we get distracted when we have relationships,” he said and Clint huffed again in frustration.

“Distracted? What are we doing the whole day long? They take our sperm four times a day and then they whore us out, force us to sleep with all those women who don't want to have an IVF. Why can't we be together with someone we love?” Clint almost yelled. 

“They don't want us to waste our sperm. You know that, Clint.” 

“Bucky,” Clint turned with a sob and pressed his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. “I don't want them to take you away. I... I can't...” 

“I know, babe. We'll find a solution. Hill has to travel to Kansas for now and she said she has a few more offers and she wants to take a look at all of them before they decide whereto I have to go and... we have a few weeks and we'll find a solution,” Bucky whispered and Clint knew that he only said it to soothe him. There was no chance to find a solution. Very soon the guards would come, would lead Bucky out of the living area and load him into a car and then Clint would never see him again.

He turned his head to look at the alarm clock on Bucky's nightstand. They still had another hour before Rumlow would come to check on them. Clint sighed but then he felt Bucky's hand on his cheek and the older man turned his face and _forced_ him to look at him.

“I love you, Clint. And I will always love you and we'll find a solution.” 

“Yeah,” Clint murmured. He knew it was a lie but he wanted to believe it. They both knew there wasn't a solution. And then he felt Bucky's lips on his and his hand on his waist and for a moment everything was alright. 

“I love you, too, James.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Clint was quiet for the first hour of their trip, he just stared out of the window. But after an hour he started to speak._

_“Sir?” he suddenly asked and Coulson looked into the rearview mirror. The young man had turned his head to him and blinked a few times._

_“Is there anything you need?” Coulson asked and Clint shook his head._

_“No. I just have a question,” he said and moved his hands a bit to stimulate the blood flow._

_“Ask away,” Coulson looked back at the road ahead._

_“You've mentioned the husband service and Mrs. Marsden told you, that it's not in great demand in Iowa,” he started and Coulson nodded. “What is the husband service? What... what am I supposed to do?”_

_Coulson looked into the rearview mirror again and scrutinized the boy on the backseat. “Didn't they teach you in sex ed? I learned about it in sex ed,” he furrowed his brows._

_“You've read my file, sir?” Clint asked and Coulson nodded again. “I ran away from the orphanage with my brother when I was eight and we joined the circus. I didn't spend too much time in schools,” he admitted._

_Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He should've let Maria fetch him._

_“You know that some women don't want an IVF, they prefer a_ more natural conception _,” he said._

_“Yes, sir. Of course I know that,” the young man snorted. That was, what he had to do the last four years, aside from donating sperm four times a day._

_“Some couples want the husband to be involved in the conception as well,” he explained and Clint knitted his brows in confusion._

_“But... they are infertile, they know that, right?” Clint asked and licked his lips._

_“Yes, but... some couples believe, that, when the husband is involved, it makes the child more_ their _child,” Coulson said and he saw the confusion in the younger man's face grow. He really had no idea what the husband service meant. “It is...” he started but then he stopped and sighed again. He saw a gas station not far away and turned off the road, stopped the car and killed the engine before he turned around in his seat to look at Clint. The young man's eyes were wide and he fumbled with the cuffs around his wrists. Coulson pressed his lips together for a second._

_“Some couples believe, that, while the stud is inseminating the woman, the husband should be_ involved _, too. He... the husband will...” Coulson stopped again. It wasn't easy to tell a young man that he's going to be fucked by random men while he has to fuck their wives. But maybe Clint didn't have a formal education, but he wasn't dumb. He understood._

_“The men will fuck me, right?” he asked and Coulson nodded. Clint paled. “No!” he breathed and shook his head. “No, you... you can't do that! They can't do that! Not that!” He pulled at his restraints and Coulson congratulated himself for tying him up, otherwise he would've run away. But when his wrists started to bleed Coulson had to stop him from struggling._

_“Clint!” he tried to grab his arm, “You have to calm down,” he said and tried to soothe him._

_“No! Everything, but not that. I.. I can't do that!” He yelled and blood dripped onto his pants. Coulson had to do something and he turned around hastily, reached for his briefcase and grabbed a syringe and the tranquilizer. The stud still tried to free himself, tried to get out of the car and his cuffs while Coulson filled the syringe as fast as possible, turned around, stabbed it in his arm and pressed the plunger._

_“Come on, you have to calm down,” he murmured soothingly while he watched the young man's struggling cease. It didn't take much time and he finally slumped down. Coulson left the car, went to the trunk and opened it, took the first aid box and went around to passenger's side, opened the backdoor and opened the cuffs, carefully bandaged Clint's bleeding wrists before he put the cuffs back on. He went back the trunk and put the first aid box away and slammed the trunklid shut. And then he hit it. Twice. His hand hurt and he cursed himself. That was a rookie mistake. He shouldn't have talked to him like that. Mrs. Marsden told him that he had no clue about the husband service and not many straight guys did take it well that now some guys would be allowed to fuck them._

_Coulson took a deep breath and went back into the car, started the engine and drove back onto the road. The shot he gave him kept him down for at least another hour and Coulson wanted to get as far as possible before they needed to stop for the night. He looked at the dashboard clock and decided to stop in four hours to search for a motel for the night._

_An hour and a half later the boy started to stir on the backseat and Coulson looked into the rearview mirror. He sat up, realized that he was bandaged but still secured and glared angrily at him, Coulson, but kept his mouth shut. He just turned his head to stare out of the window again._

_Coulson was okay with that, so he could concentrate on driving and when they were back in New York, Maria could explain all the necessary stuff to him. That was her job anyways and she was better at it than him. With a sigh he reached for the radio and searched for a station with big band music and stepped on the gas._

_When it started to get dark outside he looked for a motel and just when he saw a sign beside the road Clint finally started to talk again._

_“Why?” was the only word he said but Coulson knew exactly what he meant._

_“The... service... it exists since the establishment of the fertilization clinics. It gives some men the impression to have fathered their children themselves,” he said quietly but the young man just nodded and looked back to the window. “Listen, I understand that it's difficult for a straight man that now...” he started but Clint interrupted him._

_“I'm not,” he said but didn't look at him._

_Coulson frowned. “You're not... what?”_

_“Straight. I'm not straight,” Clint admitted and the clinking sounds of the cuffs told him that he moved his hands again._

_“And what's the problem, then?” He asked and the stud snorted bitterly._

_“I've always wanted Mr. Right, the man I love, to be my first one,” he murmured and gritted his teeth._

_Coulson sometimes considered himself a hardened bastard from all the stuff he had to do but right now he felt a twinge of remorse for the boy. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled and Clint looked at him for a long moment before he turned back to the window._

_“Yeah. Whatever.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Guard Romanov – Natasha - accompanied him to his second donation, when Clint saw Ms. Hill appear in the recreation area and walk to Bucky, who sat at the dining table, eating a sandwich. He couldn't hear them but he saw that Bucky threw his sandwich back onto the plate and slapped his hand over his mouth.

“What happens there?” he asked and Natasha sighed. 

“They have decided whereto he has to go,” she said and Clint stared at her. But then she nodded at the door and he followed her. He knew that Ward was in his booth and would intervene should he make a fuss right now. 

“Do you... do you know?” he asked and Natasha shook her head. He liked her and she often talked to him. Not many of the guards did that. Only Rhodes and Natasha actually. 

“No. But Coulson said, they want the guy from Wichita and Wichita wants him, so I guess...” 

“... it's Wichita,” Clint finished her sentence and stopped in front of the elevator. Natasha took her key chain and unlocked the elevator doors, followed him into the car and pressed the button for the second basement floor. 

“How long do we have?” he asked quietly and Natasha took another deep breath. She knew about him and Bucky, of course she knew, no one was as attentive as her.

“A week tops,” she said and Clint saw, that she honestly was sorry for them. 

“Fuck,” he murmured and tried to hide the tear that left his eye. 

“I've talked to Melinda,” she said and looked at him now. “Rhodey and me changed shifts, we're here at night so... you can stay the whole night with him.” 

Clint nodded thankfully. He knew that Natasha knew that he sneaked through the vents to Bucky's room but she never said a word. She had told him, that she was okay with it and she always let him stay with Bucky the whole night, she even knocked at the door sometimes to let them know when it was time for him to get back in his own room. 

Natasha led him to the collection room even if he technically could go alone if they let them use the elevators. But the rules said a guard had to accompany the donors always to their donation. When they entered the room only Mike was there, sat on one of the three chairs, his hands clenched around the armrests, his eyes squeezed shut and he breathed heavily. He had the tube around his dick and the electrodes on his balls and groaned every now and then. When Clint and Natasha entered he opened his eyes for a second, blushed violently and tried to close his legs but they were strapped to the stirrups. Mike was still a little shy, it was his first four-years-cycle and he was here since only a few weeks, the marking on his arm still swollen. He wasn't used to be exposed to women or other men yet and since he was just fourteen he didn't have contact to the clients as well. 

“Hello, Clint,” Dr. Simmons came out of her office, smiling as usual, and she nodded at Natasha, who left after a pat on Clint's shoulder. “Please, sit down,” she gestured at an empty chair and Clint obeyed, put his legs into the stirrups and waited, till she had strapped them. She attached the tube and the electrodes and started the collection. Clint grabbed the armrests when he felt the impulse in his balls and he heard Dr. Simmons walk away. He closed his eyes as well, it was easier that way, when he heard Mike's loud moan and the squeaking of his chair. 

“So, you're finished, Mike,” Dr. Simmons said after only a few more minutes. Clint heard her unstrapping the boy beside him and then Natasha opened the door, brought someone else in and took Mike with her. Clint licked his lips and tried to control his breathing, but the pleasure the electrodes induced, was exquisite as usual.

“James, hi,” Dr. Simmons said and finally Clint opened his eyes, saw Bucky arrive and he sat down in the chair beside him. Not the one Mike had left just minutes ago, the collecting tank wasn't emptied yet. Simmons strapped Bucky into the chair and started his cycle before she removed Mike's donation and went to her office. Clint couldn't hold back the groan when the first orgasm hit him.

“I've thought about our _problem_ ,” James said, when the aftershocks, Clint had had, faded away, and saw the air quotes, when he looked over to him. Clint raised a brow but Bucky looked around conspiratorially if they were alone. “We bail out.”

“What!?” Clint blurted, sat up and looked around hastily but they were still alone. 

“We don' t have a chance to stay together otherwise, have we?” Bucky asked and swallowed hard. “It's the only way, babe.” But then he groaned and threw his head back for a few seconds. 

“You're serious?” Clint asked and licked his lips. Bucky was gorgeous when he was on the edge of an orgasm. 

“Dead serious,” Bucky groaned and looked around again. “They leave us with no option but to do that, Clint,” he whispered.

“I know,” Clint nodded, “but they will find us. We have trackers in our backs, remember?” 

“What do you think they're going to do? We're too valuable to _damage_ us or to put us in jail. They send us to another clinic and then we run away again. They can't keep us away from each other. And we can cut the trackers out.” 

Clint threw his head back again, the next wave of pleasure was hitting him and he groaned again and ejaculated into the tube. One more to go. 

Bucky cleared his throat when Dr. Simmons came back, checked on their chairs and vanished into her office after a minute and now Bucky was groaning and grabbing the armrests tightly. 

“I know, they say it's selfish to want a relationship in our situation, but I say it's not wrong, Clint. We deserve it, too. And it's only the same thing, they have, isn't it? Think about Coulson. When he leaves, he goes to his wife and his son, Director Carter, she has a wife, too, a daughter and a grandson, Deputy Director Fury, married, Dr. Banner, engaged. Why can't we have the same as they have?” Bucky said but then he was disturbed for a few minutes, orgasmed. 

“Okay,” Clint whispered and nodded. “It's risky, but let's do it. But we need a good plan,” he smiled. 

“I know. I love you,” Bucky whispered, looked over his shoulder but when no one was around, he reached over, took Clint's hand and squeezed it.

“I love you, too,” Clint murmured and caressed Bucky's hands during his next orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Welcome to SHIELD,” Coulson said and waved his hand around the moment they had entered the main building._

_“What does SHIELD mean?” Clint asked and looked at the man beside him but he only laughed._

_“State hospital for infertility, eastern logistics division,” Coulson said and led Clint along a corridor and to an office._

_“Wow, that sounds a little... constructed. As if someone wanted it to build SHIELD,” Clint snorted and Coulson couldn't hold back a smile._

_“Well, SHIELD sounded striking, I assume,” he shrugged and unlocked the door to his office. “Actually, we're one of the five research clinics in the United States and they all have striking names.”_

_“Research facility? What does that mean?” Clint asked warily. He didn't want to be experimented on._

_“It means, we're trying to find a solution for the infertility problem, to find a cure for the virus. We want to find out, why you are immune and others are not. That's why we have twelve men here and two retirees,” Coulson said proudly._

_“Twelve men?” Clint blurted and looked around curiously. “That's... a lot,” he said. This had to be probably the biggest clinic in the country. In Iowa were three of them._

_“Only the Californian clinic in San Diego is bigger. They have fifteen men and one retiree there,” he said and Clint's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Fifteen fertile men in the same place?_

_Now he understood the heavy security presence around this building._

_“So,” Coulson pointed in a direction. “That's the living area,” he said and gestured for Clint to follow him. It was huge. He had always thought the living area in the Iowa Clinic was really luxurious but it was nothing, compared to what he saw here._

_The recreation area was overly luxurious, plush couches and armchairs, one wall with books and books and books, a huge TV with the latest home entertainment system, a bunch of game consoles and a shelf with lots of games, two pool tables and that was only the stuff he could see from his spot. The room was L-shaped and he couldn't look in the other part of it._

_“Wow,” he murmured and Coulson looked pleased at him. But all the luxuries didn't cover the metal-grilled windows or the entrance door without handle on the inside. A golden cage, but a cage nevertheless._

_“I'll show you to your room,” Coulson said and started to walk down the corridor. He stopped for a moment to point at another open double door. “That's the dining room, the kitchen is behind. Two cooks are here to provide you with everything you need but if you want to, you can prepare your meals yourself, they don't mind. You just have to talk to your handler about your diet plan. But the cooks are pretty good, I've been told. If you prefer a special diet you can tell them, they will check in with your handler then.”_

_“Special diet?”_

_“Well, if you prefer vegetarian or vegan food for example,” Coulson waved his hand and Clint nodded._

_“Yeah, no. I eat anything but sprouts,” he said and Coulson smiled._

_“In this corridor is the wellness area with gym and pool and sauna,” he gestured in the direction but he didn't bother to walk there. He stopped in front of an elevator and called it with the key he had on a key chain, attached to his belt. When the car opened, Coulson stepped in and waited for Clint to follow him before he pressed the button to the first basement floor. As soon as they left the elevator the lights went on and revealed a long, broad corridor with ten doors on each side. Coulson turned to the right and stopped in front of the third door, fiddled with the panel beside the door and then gestured for Clint to press his hand onto the scanner._

_“This is your room now,” Coulson said and opened the door. Room was slightly understated. It was more like an apartment. It had a living room with a comfortable looking couch and two armchairs, a TV and a few empty shelves. Clint went to the door on the right and it led in a bedroom, with a queen size bed, as comfortable looking as the couch. Through an open door Clint saw an en suite bathroom. The door on the other side of the living room led to a small kitchenette. The apartment didn't have windows, they were below the surface now, but there were screens on the walls that showed nature pictures. And when he glanced at the ceiling, he saw the surveillance cameras._

_“If you need anything, you can request it,” Coulson pointed at the tablet computer on the coffee table. “You can change the environment setting for the screens, too. You can control the whole apartment with the tablet, actually. We'll send you your schedule onto it every Monday,” he said and Clint nodded again._

_“The collection room, the labs and the infirmary are in the second basement floor and one of the guards will take you there,” Coulson said._

_“Okay,” Clint walked around the living room and looked at the boxes, that stood behind one of the couches. It was his stuff from Iowa._

_“Questions?” Coulson wanted to know and Clint shook his head. “Okay, then I'll bring you up to the living area so you can meet your fellow inhabitants.”_

_He left the apartment and shut the door. The panel beside it beeped and Clint knew, that it was locked now. Together they went to the elevator and back to the main floor and Coulson led him to the living room, where a huge, blonde guy with long hair lounged on one of the couches, a book in his hands._

_“Thor?” Coulson said and the blonde man raised his head. “That's Clint, our new stud. Can you please show him around and introduce him to the others?” He asked. Thor closed his book, placed it on the side table and rose._

_“Sure,” he said and came over to them. “Hello, I am Thor,” he said and held his hand out. Clint took it and shook it._

_“Hi,” he said nervously. Coulson nodded at them and went to the entrance door. And Clint heard the click, when it fell shut and he was locked in. He turned back to the huge blonde in front of him._

_Thor was taller by a head and had a beard but a broad and warm smile on his face. “Welcome to New York,” he said and gestured at the living room. “I will show you everything you need to know.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky slowly moved his hips, his arms wrapped around Clint's chest and the younger man moaned in his arms, rocked back. He kissed his neck and then Clint turned his head and Bucky caught his lips in a kiss, sucked on his lower lip and moaned himself, when Clint clenched slightly. The friction was exquisite and he squeezed Clint's nipples. 

“Bucky,” Clint whispered and moved his own hand back to stroke over his leg and his ass. Bucky let his hand roam over Clint's chest, over his stomach and down to his groin and he finally wrapped his left hand around Clint's hard cock and gave it a squeeze. “Yes, Bucky,” he groaned throatily, maybe a little bit too loud. Bucky pressed his other hand over his mouth. They couldn't risk that others would hear them. 

“I love you,” he whispered in Clint's ear and moved his hips again, slowly, circling and the twitching showed him that he hit Clint's prostate with every thrust. His hand moved again down Clint's front and he cupped his balls, massaged them and the younger man breathed huskily and turned his head, searched for Bucky's lips and kissed him hungrily. Bucky grabbed Clint's cock and started to jack him off, circled his hands around the shaft and let his thumb flick over the head every now and then. “I love you,” he murmured again and then again while his cock moved in his channel. He was close and he wanted to take Clint with him over the edge. He kissed him while he tightened his grip and moved his hips a little faster. And then, only a few strokes later, Clint groaned into Bucky's mouth and spilled his load over his hand. Clint's channel tightened and the increased pressure on his dick shoved him over the edge as well and he came, too, his lips still pressed against Clint's. When the aftershocks of their orgasms faded away Bucky removed his cock out of Clint's body, turned to reach for the wet wipes and cleaned themselves. 

“I love you, too,” Clint murmured when he turned around to face Bucky. He cupped his cheek and placed a kiss onto his nose and then he smiled. 

“Natasha will come in a few minutes,” Bucky said quietly after a glimpse on his alarm clock. “We should go through the plan once more, just to be on the safe side.” 

“Yeah,” Clint whispered and nodded, entangled his feet with Bucky's and pressed his chest against his, his arms wrapped around Bucky's waist. His mouth was very close and Bucky deliberated if he should kiss him right now or if he should let him talk. He decided it was more important to let him talk. When they were out of here, they could kiss as much as they wanted. 

“I have the concealer stick from the infirmary,” he said. “Dr. Foster gave it to me to cover that shiner.” He had picked a fight with Leo two days ago. They both knew it was unfair, because Leo was a nerd, he had never had a real chance. But they also knew, if they had chosen one of the bigger guys, like Steve or Thor, they could've done too much damage and that would endanger their plans. They knew, that Antoine worked out with Leo, taught him a few tricks to defend himself and Clint had counted on that. He knew, that they wouldn't let him meet the clients with a big shiner. And so, after Dr. Banner had read Clint and Leo the riot act about how carelessly they were, they are still the sparks of hope for the survival of mankind and all that boring stuff, Dr. Foster gave both of them a concealer stick to cover their bruises. And they could take them with them to their rooms. 

“Did you check if it can hide the mark?” Bucky asked and Clint nodded. 

“It's not perfect and we need to find a permanent solution when we're out of here, but it's enough to get away,” he said.

“Okay,” Bucky smiled. “I hid one of the knives from the kitchen in the vents above it,” he said. He couldn't carry it back to his room since they didn't have pockets in their pants and in general they didn't have too much clothes to hide a knife in them. “And I sharpened it,” he added. Clint nodded. It was necessary to get rid of the trackers they had in their bodies and to cut off the collars. 

“What else do we have?” Clint asked and Bucky counted on his fingers. 

“I have food for two days, I've stolen Rumlow's lighter and a plastic bag from one of the cooks,” he said and Clint nodded again. 

“Rhodes and you have the same shoe size. When we stop at the guard's room, we can snatch his trainers for you,” Clint whispered.

“What about you? You can't run for long with thongs,” Bucky said and let his hand wander up and down Clint's arm. 

“I can run barefoot. I've done that before, in the circus. We all exercised barefoot there. Jacques said, it's good for our posture,” Clint explained and Bucky frowned. 

“But when they discover, that we're gone, they will be after us and then we have to actually run, Clint. You'll damage your feet,” he objected and Clint just shrugged. 

“It's only Natasha and Rhodes at night at the moment and I'm pretty sure that her shoes don't fit,” he smiled. “And if I can't run anymore, then you can carry me,” Clint joked and Bucky chuckled slightly.

“You wish!” He said with a smile but then he leaned in and kissed Clint. “I'd carry you everywhere, babe,” he added.

“The plan,” Clint admonished playfully with a smirk and goosed him.

“Yeah, you're right,” Bucky kissed Clint again before he moved back half an inch. 

“I've found a way through the vents to the outside. We need something to pick the lock and something like rope would be nice to get over the fence. We can use one of our blankets to protect ourselves against the barbed wire,” Clint said. “And I've been on the roof often enough to know the guards routes. In the south-eastern corner it's a little darker, courtesy of the tower. We can get there and when they are inside for their change of shifts we can get over the fence. It's a window of a few minutes but I think we can manage it. And when they change shifts, the dogs are inside, too. Oh, and we could need a wristwatch,” Clint said and Bucky shook his head slightly. When Clint furrowed his brows at the gesture Bucky smiled.

“Did I ever mention, that you're unbelievable?” He said and Clint slapped his arm with a grin. 

“Dork,” he murmured. “But I've thought about the rope thing. We can braid some makeshift rope out of the other blanket.”

“When we have to drop into the guard's room, we can search for a wristwatch as well,” Bucky said and Clint nodded slowly.

“Yeah, good idea.” Clint let his hand roam over Bucky's back now. “Luckily all those measures are mostly to keep people out. No one expects one of us to run away, so the guards will most likely look outwards. The problem is, _when_ we're outside of the fence, then they can see us.” 

“Then we have to run fast while they're changing shifts,” Bucky said determinedly. “We only have to reach the fields. I know that on the south side are wheat fields. If we get there, then we can hide in them.” 

“The dogs...” Clint started.

“We need to get a car as fast as possible. There's a street and we have to hijack one,” Bucky interrupted him. 

“It's risky,” Clint objected. 

“The whole plan is risky, but it's our only chance. Otherwise we have to say goodbye forever in three days, babe,” Bucky said and Clint nodded. 

“I know. But...” Clint bit his lips and then he looked up at Bucky. “Do you trust me?” He suddenly asked.

“You know that I do,” Bucky said, sounding a little indignant. 

“I have an idea. But... I need to make a phone call,” he said. Bucky's eyes went wide with shock. 

“What?” he blurted and Clint shushed him immediately with a finger over his lips. 

“I know someone. And I think I should call him,” he said and Bucky shook his head. 

“You can't trust anyone, Clint. They will...” 

“No, he said... he said if I ever need help. I guess, I need help right now, right?” Clint smiled a little bit and Bucky huffed. 

“It's risky,” he said and Clint's smirk broadened. 

“The whole plan is risky,” he repeated what Bucky had said mere seconds ago. 

“Do you trust this man?” Bucky asked and Clint half shrugged, half nodded. “Then let's try it.” 

“You only have to distract Hill or Coulson during lunchtime,” Clint grinned now and Bucky sighed. 

“Yeah, I guess I can manage that. They want to examine me tomorrow again and... I guess I have an idea,” he said and Clint leaned in and kissed him again. 

“Love you,” he whispered when they parted. But then they got interrupted by a knock at the door. Natasha. 

“See you later,” Clint said and rose from the bed. But before he climbed back into the vents, he leaned down and kissed Bucky again. 

“Love you, too,” Bucky murmured, when Clint disappeared into the vents.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thor was nice, but a little strange and Clint learned, that his family came from somewhere in Scandinavia. He had learned English when he was a boy and his parents moved to America for a few years. But then he got tested and had to stay. His parents went back to wherever they came from – Thor had tried to explain it – and they had tried to push through that he could come with them, but since he got tested here, he had to stay here and only his brother moved back to America a few years ago. Thor had told him, that he missed his family but he had learned to make the best out of it._

_He showed him around, all the rooms Coulson just mentioned, and introduced him to the other_ inmates _. George and Larry – both in their late fifties – were the retirees. They used to play chess half of the day together, Thor said. Larry laughed, when he mentioned it and George looked at the board and raised his brow._

_“If you want to call that playing chess,” he muttered and Larry laughed even more._

_George was from Texas but he had chosen New York to retire. He said, they had the best living arrangements here. He'd spent his third cycle here and when they asked where he wanted to retire, he had chosen New York. Larry had spent his last cycle here and he said, he didn't have the patience to move again and he already knew the people here, he just stayed._

_“Okay,” Thor said and put a hand on Clint's shoulder. “Let's meet Steve and Bucky over there,” he said and pointed to one of the billiard tables. Clint turned and saw two men playing pool. One, the huge blonde, he had seen before. He was in the living area when Coulson brought him in. The other one just leaned over the table, one leg stretched, the other one bend and Clint had a great view on his ass and that was really a sight for sore eyes._

_Clint let his eyes wander upwards over his perfect torso and saw shoulder-length, dark brown hair, tied back into a bun. And then the man potted the ball, rose and turned to the blonde with a grin._

_“Steve, Bucky,” Thor addressed the two men and both turned their heads. “This is Clint, our new housemate,” he said and something twisted in Clint's stomach. Housemate still sounded as if it was his choice to be here._

_“Hello,” the blonde said and held his hand out for Clint to shake it. “I'm Steve,” he introduced himself and then he nodded with his chin at the other man. “He's James, aka Bucky,” he smiled and Clint couldn't help himself, he had to smile back. But when he turned to look at the other man closely, he almost caught his breath._

_“Hey,” James, or Bucky,” said and also held his hand out for Clint and he took it, searched for his eyes and then he smiled. And it was the most beautiful smile Clint had ever seen in his life. It reached his eyes and they crinkled at the edges and it was really cute._

_“Uhm... hi,” Clint finally managed and he realized, that Bucky still held his hand in his. He looked down for a second and then up but Bucky still shook his hand, slightly. “Uhm...” he said again and Bucky looked down at their locked hands._

_“Oh,” he raised one brow but didn't break the contact. He held his hand another few seconds before Thor cleared his throat. “Sorry,” Bucky finally murmured and removed his hand. And Clint wished he wouldn't have done that._

_“That's... that's no problem,” he croaked and then he cleared his throat as well when Bucky smiled again._

_“Okay, do you want me to introduce you to the other men?” Thor asked and Clint turned to him, looked really confused._

_“What?” He asked and Thor exchanged a glance with Steve before he smirked._

_“The other men,” Thor repeated. “Do you want me to introduce you?”_

_“Ah... yes. Of course,” Clint finally nodded and stepped back. Steve cocked his head and glanced from him to Bucky and back a few times. “Peasure to meet you,” he said then and Bucky's smile broadened._

_“Yeah, indeed,” Bucky repeated and Steve opened his mouth, closed it, looked at Thor and then he shook his head and leaned himself against the billiard table._

_“Clint?” Thor asked and he turned to look at the blond giant._

_“Yes?” He still seemed confused but then he shook his head to clear it. “Oh! Yes! Yes, of course. I'm coming,” he said and blushed violently._

_“I'll see you then,” Bucky said when Clint turned to follow Thor._

_“I look forward to it,” Clint said and bumped into the huge blonde who had stopped, when he looked back._

_“Are you ready?” Thor asked, a slightly amused streak around his lips._

_“Yeah, let's go,” Clint nodded and finally managed to follow Thor, but not without looking back to Bucky once more and their eyes met again. Bucky smiled again and Clint felt something flutter in his stomach. He was really cute._


	8. Chapter 8

They ran. So far no one had noticed, that they were gone. At least, no one was following them but it couldn't hurt to run as fast as possible. Clint was right about the wheat but no one had thought about a flashlight. On the other hand, if they would use a flashlight, the guards would see them. 

“Come on, we're almost through,” Bucky breathed when he yelped. Clint had wrapped towels around his feet since they found no shoes for him. None of the male guards had his shoe size – he had really small feet for a man – and the only female shoes in his size were flimsy ballerinas. He reached behind and took Clint's hand, dragged him forward. “They haven't seen us yet,” he panted.

“Is he there?” Clint asked. Bucky was taller, he could probably see the car if he had kept his word. 

“There's a black SUV,” he said and both men stopped, looked over their shoulders. It was still quiet behind them, so they hadn't found out they were gone. But since Natasha had promised that Clint could stay with Bucky the whole night no one would check their rooms and Bucky had ripped off the blanket from the barbed wire and thrown it into the wheat. Luckily no one expected, that one of them would try to run away. The guards only tried to keep people out, away from them.

“Do you think that's him?” Bucky asked and Clint shrugged, but then they started to walk as fast as possible in the direction. There was only one way to find it out.

“I'm not sure. But he said he would wait behind the wheat field,” Clint said and looked at Bucky, when he stopped. 

“Do you trust him?” He wanted to know and Clint shrugged again.

“I don't know. He said he would help if I would need someone and... I don't know.” 

“You can drive a car, Clint. If he tries to betray us, we have the knife and then we take his car, okay?” Bucky made a few steps in Clint's direction and the younger man smiled and took his hand. 

“Okay, but now we need to go. We're on the run, remember?” 

“Right,” Bucky nodded and they both started to run again, this time to the SUV. When they burst out of the wheat field and onto the small road the driver opened the door and waved them over. Both men hurried and got into the car as soon as they were there, Bucky in the passenger's seat and Clint in the back seat. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky blurted as soon as he recognized the driver.

“When I said you should call me if you ever need something I didn't expect something like that,” the man grinned and started the car. 

Bucky turned to Clint, his eyes wide, and he pointed at the man behind the wheel. “Tony Stark? You've called Tony Stark?” 

“He said if I need something I should call him,” Clint said and shrugged again and Tony chuckled. 

“And what now?” Bucky asked and Tony looked at him for a second. 

“I know a place where no one will look for you,” he said and both, Clint and Bucky, exchanged a glance. “I won't call the cops or the clinic, if that's what you're afraid of,” Tony added then.

“And why do you help us?” Bucky wanted to know and Tony looked at him again, this time for more than a second. And then he reached into the pocket of his pants, took one of the most futuristic looking phones out of it and showed Bucky a picture. A red-haired woman, happily smiling, with a wrinkled, newly born baby in her arms.

“That's Anthony jr.,” he said and smiled. “Only a few minutes after his birth.” Clint leaned forward to look over Bucky's shoulder. Technically it was _his_ child.

“Oh my god,” he breathed and slapped a hand over his mouth. It was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. 

“But...” Bucky started but then Tony shook his head and interrupted him. 

“You know, that people have only five tries to get pregnant, if they get a license. We've been in the clinic in California but it didn't work and this was our last try. Pepper was... she was devastated the four times it didn't work and she lost the children. The last time she was almost three months pregnant. And then we've been in New York and... it worked. Clint was our donor and it worked and she was so happy. And look at him, he's a really beautiful child, isn't he?” Tony smiled. 

“Yes, he is,” Clint whispered and Bucky turned around to look at him. They never get to see the children they father and now Clint could meet one of them. He smiled and Clint smiled back. 

“Pepper is happy. And when she's happy, I'm happy,” Tony shrugged but the smile stayed in his eyes. It was clear as day that he loved his wife and his son and that he got the chance to be a father. They drove a few minutes in quietness but then, suddenly, Bucky blurted, “Fuck!”

“What? What's wrong?” Tony asked and looked warily at him. 

“The trackers. We need to get rid of them or they can find us,” he said and turned around to Clint.

“Can you... can you stop for a few minutes?” Clint asked and Tony frowned.

“They put trackers in you?” He asked and when Bucky nodded he pursed his lips. “What do you have in mind?” 

“We have a knife, we cut them out,” Bucky said and Tony hit the brakes as hard as possible and the car stopped slithering. Luckily no one was around at this time on this road or they would have a crash by now. He killed the engine and turned to them.

“What?” Tony asked, his voice high pitched. Bucky just opened the small bag they had with them and showed Tony the knife, the alcohol he had stolen from the kitchen and the lighter. 

“We cut it out,” he repeated. 

“No! No, no, no. Not like this, not with... with _this_ stuff,” Tony said and shook his head. And then he did something strange. He took his phone and talked to it. “JARVIS, can you block the GPS signal?” 

“Of course, sir,” his phone answered without having called someone. Both, Clint and Bucky, shared glances. 

“That's an AI. He runs everything around my houses and offices and when I need him, I have him with me,” he explained and smirked when he saw their pale expressions. 

“Sir, when I block the signal it will set off the alarm,” JARVIS said and all three men shared glances again for a second and then Tony took a deep breath. 

“Do it anyway,” he said and only a second later the AI confirmed, that their signals were blocked now. “Okay, now you're officially on the run.” 

“What are we doing now?” Clint asked and Tony turned back to him. 

“Now I'll bring you to a safe place. And there we can talk about your options. And I can help you to remove the trackers without giving you a raging infection.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky said and Tony nodded, turned around and started the car again. Clint leaned forward and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, squeezed it slightly and when Bucky put his own hand over his, he had the feeling, that they really could make it, that they really could be free and together.


	9. Chapter 9

_His first week went by faster than he expected. And this Monday morning it was a female guard, who called for him after he just finished breakfast. He looked over the table to where Bucky sat beside Steve and when the brunette smiled at him and nodded reassuringly, he rose._

_“Yes, ma'am,” he said when he stood in front of a smaller, red-haired woman who just raised her brow. He had seen her, but since he was here, she wasn't on duty in the inner area so far.  
“I'm not ma'am, I'm Natasha,” she said and now Clint frowned. “You have your first appointment.” _

_“Oh, right,” Clint remembered the schedule, Coulson had sent to his tablet this morning. She gestured with her head and Clint followed her to the elevator._

_“Don't worry, Jane is nice,” she said when she saw that Clint was nervous. Dr. Schmidt, the doctor they had in Iowa, was a bastard. Apparently Natasha could read him better, than he expected._

_When they left the elevator she led him to the collection room. Of course it was bigger than the one in Iowa. There were three collection chairs in there – in Iowa was only one – and an office with lab attached. He could see the doctor, a small woman with brown hair and a lab coat, sitting at a desk, a huge cup beside her, and reading something on a tablet computer. When she heard him and Natasha arrive, she looked up, smiled, put her computer aside and came out to them._

_“Good morning, Nat,” she said and then she looked at him. You must be Clint,” she smiled and held out her hand and Clint took it and shook it._

_“Yes, ma'am,” he said and Dr. Foster smiled even broader._

_“Well, then take a seat, the choice is yours,” she gestured at the chairs and Clint just took the one closest to him. He removed the sweatpants he wore and looked around and Dr. Foster took it and threw it onto one of the counters. He had to get used to wear pants again, in Iowa they thought it was easier without clothes since they didn't spend too much time in them anyways._

_“I'll be back in twenty,” Natasha said and left the two alone. Clint sat down and Dr. Foster strapped his legs into the stirrups before she attached the tube and the electrodes._

_“Did you take your medicine?” she asked and Clint nodded. They get the pills every morning with their breakfast and in the evenings with the dinner and usually one of the guards was there to check that they really swallowed them._

_“Okay, then let's get started. I'm in my lab, if you need me, you call, okay?” She started the collection._

_“Yes, ma'am,” he said and Dr. Foster patted his shoulder and left. He sat there and tried to block out the surroundings when he heard the door again and he opened his eyes. A curly haired man with glasses entered and he seemed to be really angry. He had a tablet in his hand and ignored Clint, just hurried through the room and to the lab._

_“Did you get the email from HO?” he asked instead of a greeting and slammed the door against the wall and then it bounced back. It stayed open a tiny bit and Clint could hear them._

_“I just wanted to check my mails,” Dr. Foster said and the man flopped down in a chair only to rise a second later and pace in front of her desk._

_“Pierce wants us to increase their output,” he spat and gestured vaguely in the direction of the collection room._

_“What?” Dr. Foster asked incredulously._

_“They want us to collect them five times a day,” the man said and sat down again. This time he stayed five seconds on his ass before he rose again. “They want us to test a new stimulant and it's supposed to increase their output,” he growled and Dr. Foster frowned._

_“Are they nuts? Didn't they read your paper?” she asked and the man huffed in frustration._

_“Apparently they decided to ignore it. What are they thinking? That they can increase the output unlimited without health effects? It's extremely risky to collect them four times a day already. I mean, they have to perform with the clients, too, and... I have no idea, what Pierce is thinking.” The man flopped down in the chair again, removed his glasses, let his head drop back against the backrest and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“I... I can't do that, Bruce,” Dr. Foster said and shook her head. “I refuse to do that. They are no lab rats. We... we just can't do that,” she repeated._

_“Yeah, we need to talk to Director Carter. She has to talk to Pierce and the board. They can't expect us to risk these men's health and wellbeing. We need them,” he said._

_“I'll call Jemma,” she said and took her phone. The man, Bruce, turned his head when he heard the entrance door and he saw that Clint stared in his direction. He cursed and rose when Natasha entered with Peter beside her._

_“Hey, Bruce,” she smiled but when she saw his expression she stopped and raised a brow. “Everything all right?” she asked and the curly haired man shook his head._

_“No, it's Pierce again,” he muttered and gestured for Peter to sit down in one of the chairs and the other man removed his pants and sat down._

_“What did he do this time?” Natasha asked and Bruce huffed again frustrated._

_“Not here,” he said and gestured for the office, where Dr. Foster just talked into her phone. Natasha nodded and left Peter with Bruce. The doctor strapped the other man in as quick as possible and started the collection before he followed Natasha into the office. And this time he made sure to close the door._

_“What's going on here?” Peter asked and Clint shrugged._

_“Apparently they want to test a new stimulant and they want us to donate five times a day,” Clint repeated what he had heard._

_“What?” the other man rose as far as possible in his chair and stared open-mouthed at Clint._

_“I know. If they keep up this pace we're wiped out with forty,” Clint muttered and Peter nodded._

_“Are they...” Peter started and gestured with his head at the three doctors, discussing animated and gesturing wildly with their hands, “are they doing it?”_

_“I don't think so. At least, that's what they said,” Clint says and Peter sighed with relief._

_“Dr. Banner will not let them harm us,” he said then and Clint frowned and looked at the three doctors in their office._

_“This is Dr. Banner?” he asked and stared now and Peter nodded._

_“Yes, do you know him?”_

_“No, but Dr. Schmidt talked a lot about him and his newfangled ideas. He wasn't overly excited about them. He always complained about new ideas when he read his magazines. He didn't have a separated office in Iowa and so I could hear him mutter under his breath,” Clint explained and Peter nodded again._

_“Don't worry, he's on our side, so to speak,” Peter smiled. “They all are.”_

_“That's good to know,” Clint said, relieved. Just that moment the door opened and Natasha and Dr. Foster came back._

_“Let's get you back, Clint,” Natasha said and Dr. Foster switched off the chair and unstrapped him and he rose a little shaky. He followed her and when they were alone out in the corridor he bit his lip but then he had to ask._

_“I... I've heard a bit of their argument,” he started and Natasha scrutinized him for a long moment._

_“Don't worry, Bruce won't let them give you the new stimulant and he won't let them drain you out,” she said._

_“How do you know?” he asked and looked at her and a tiny smirk appeared on her face._

_“I know,” she said and Clint understood. He nodded. “Don't worry, you're safe here,” she added then and Clint swallowed. Yes, maybe he was safe here, but he was still a_ prisoner _. He looked at her and after a long moment, he nodded again. At least, his fellow inmates were nice. Especially one of them._

_“Let's get you back upstairs. You have a few clients waiting,” she said and Clint pressed his lips together. He swallowed and then nodded once more._

_“Yes, ma'am.”_


	10. Chapter 10

Tony drove them into the parking garage below Stark Tower but before they left the car, he instructed his AI to shut off all the security cameras and to send his private elevator down. They waited a few seconds till JARVIS told them, that the elevator was waiting for them and then he shooed them out of the car and into the cabin. When the doors closed Clint made a step in Bucky's direction and took his hand and the older man squeezed it slightly, reassuringly. He was nervous he had to admit. The moment they stepped into the elevator, they were in Stark's hands. If he had called the cops, they would be arrested and separated immediately. 

But then the elevator stopped and the doors went open and Tony was the first to leave the cabin. 

“Welcome,” he said, his arms outspread. “Mi casa es tu casa.” 

In the middle of the room was a huge couch, sunken into the ground, and behind it was a huge glass wall, leading out onto a terrace with an stunning view over New York. Tony went to a bar on the right side of the wall, took three glasses and filled them. 

“What's that?” Bucky asked and Tony shrugged. 

“Whiskey,” he said and shoved two of the tumblers in their direction. 

“We... we're not allowed to drink alcohol,” Clint murmured and Tony raised a brow.

“One more reason to elope, right?” he grinned and shoved the tumblers a few inches closer to them. Bucky looked at Clint and then he took the glass. They both never had drunk alcohol, Bucky was in the clinic with fourteen and Trick Shot slapped a bottle of beer out or Clint's hand just before he could take his first sip and bawled at him that he would mess up his aim. And so Bucky carefully sniffed at the whiskey and his eyes went wide. Clint, who watched him, took the glass, too, and did the same. 

“Come on, try it,” Tony grinned and already half emptied his tumbler. Clint raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip. And then he spent the next minute coughing violently. The amber liquid burned in his throat and left a trail of warmth on it's way down to his stomach. Bucky put his glass down and slapped Clint's back. Tony laughed good-humored and when Bucky glared at him, he raised his hands in surrender.

“You okay?” Bucky asked when Clint finally regained the ability to speak. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, hiccuping. 

“You never had alcohol before?” Tony asked and both, Clint and Bucky, shook their heads. “That's a eighteen years old Scottish whiskey,” he explained and they nodded. They had no idea if this was good or not but apparently, given that Tony Stark drank it, it was good. Bucky finally took a sip as well and he also coughed, but not as hard as Clint. 

“It's good,” he said and his voice sounded strangled. 

“Okay, let's sit down,” Tony nodded at the couch and took the bottle and his tumbler with him. Bucky and Clint followed him. “And now, tell me,” he said when they sat opposite of him. 

“To put it in a nutshell, they want to separate us,” Bucky said slowly and Tony nodded. 

“So, you two are...” he gestured with his finger between them, “together?” 

“Yes,” Clint nodded. “It's... it's not allowed, though. But I can't help myself, I love him and I can't stand to be without him. It's...” he shook his head and Bucky reached for his hand again. 

“Did you...” Tony started but he had no idea how to finish it without being indiscreet. 

“What do you know about the fertility clinics?” Bucky asked and Tony shrugged with one shoulder.

“Only what I've learned in sex-ed and what I've seen when I was there,” he admitted. 

“We are not allowed to have relationships,” Clint said. “We're not allowed to... you know,” he blushed and Tony understood. “They say, it's selfish.” 

“Why is it selfish?” Tony furrowed his brows. 

“They say, when we have sex we would waste sperm,” Bucky said and he blushed, too. 

“I can see their point,” Tony said. Clint shared a glance with Bucky. 

“We have to donate four times a day and we have to serve the clients and it's a waste if we one time do it just for our pleasure?” Bucky asked and now Tony's brows hit his hairline. 

“ _How_ often?” he blurted and they looked at each other again. “I mean, how's that even possible?” 

“My refractory period is 4.09 and Clint's is 5.46,” Bucky said but apparently Tony had no idea what he meant. “You know, to be able to...” he gestured with his finger. Tony's eyes went even wider. 

“Really? Four minutes?” 

“And nine seconds,” Bucky nodded. 

“But... shouldn't you... I don't know... the human body isn't designed to produce so much sperm, right?” Tony asked and refilled his tumbler. He took a sip and licked his lips afterwards.

“Technically that's right,” Clint admitted. “That's why we get pills every day, to stimulate the sperm production.” 

“That's why we usually run dry with about fifty,” Bucky added and Tony paled. Apparently he didn't know that. 

“I... I had no idea...” he shook his head. “But that's inhuman.” 

“You think?” Clint asked and Tony looked away for a second. 

“And they don't allow you to be together, because with each load spent otherwise, you minimize their profit,” he summarized then. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “But... is it so wrong to want the same thing all of you have? To have someone to love?” 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “No, it's not wrong, it's far from wrong.” 

“That's why we decided to run away, Tony,” Clint said. “They want to send Bucky to Wichita and in three and a half year I have to go to god knows where and... it's highly unlikely to ever see him again.” 

“I...” Tony shook his head, “I had no idea. That's... that's not right,” he said and leaned back. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “But no one cares as long as we perform flawlessly. We're humans, too, you know.” 

“Honestly,” Tony said and he seemed really bewildered. “I had no idea. No one tells us.” He ran his hands through his hair. “People should know that.” 

“People don't care about us. And they definitely don't want to know about us being gay,” Bucky said, “or bisexual in my case. They don't want to have gay babies.” 

“What? That's ridiculous!” Tony asked, his voice high pitched. “Babies aren't gay just because one of the parents is gay.” He shook his head disbelievingly.

“Yeah? What do you think why we're not allowed to be together?” Bucky spat now and the anger was almost palpable. He rose and glared at Tony now. 

“Okay, okay,” Tony stopped him and Clint squeezed Bucky's hand to calm him down. “I'm on your side, remember?” 

“Sorry, I...” Bucky wiped his face with one hand and sat down again. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“I can totally understand that you're angry. I mean, I would be angry if someone told me I can't be together with Pepper and would try to send her away.” He leaned back and sighed. And for a moment he was just quiet, looked out of the window. “Okay, JARVIS, is the guest room prepared?” 

“Of course, sir,” the AI answered. 

“I need to think about a few things,” Tony said and rose. “I think I'll find a way to help you, but for now we all need some sleep. You have to be tired.” 

Bucky nodded and rose as well. 

“But at first, let's remove the trackers. You want to come to my lab?”


	11. Chapter 11

_“No!” Clint stopped inside of his room. Rumlow cocked his head and folded his arms in front of his chest._

_“What?” he asked and raised a brow. Clint started to pace, he searched for a way out._

_“I... I won't do that,” he shook his head and swallowed, when cocked his head to the other side and shifted._

_“Really?” It sounded more like a statement than a question and Clint licked his lips. There had to be a way out but in the corridor waited another guard, Ward, and he followed him with his eyes._

_“I... I can't...” Clint whispered and Rumlow sighed._

_“Clint, it's part of your duties,” he said, barely keeping his anger under control. Clint saw a vein throb at his temple and he knew that he was really angry._

_“No, it's... I do everything, but not that,” Clint said and then he added, “please.”_

_“We don't have time for this bullshit. It's time for your next clients and...” Ward threw in and Rumlow glared angrily at him now._

_“I can't... not_ that _,” he brought the couch between himself and Rumlow. Ward rolled his eyes and looked at his wristwatch._

_“Come on, we need to get going, Brock. Mr. Laufeyson is waiting and he's not a patient man,” he said and Rumlow turned to him, clearly angry right now. That was not the way to talk Clint into following them._

_“I donate four times a day, I fuck all the women but... I won't do that,” Clint said again and brought the couch between himself and the two guards. Rumlow sighed, looked at Ward and nodded and the younger guard came in as well, rounded the couch and tried to shoo Clint in Rumlow's direction. But Clint only waited till both of them were as far away as possible before he jumped over the backrest of the couch. Or at least, he tried it. Ward lunged forward and grabbed Clint's ankle. He fell, turned around and tried to struggle but even if Rumlow was far older than him, he was fast, he was on him in an instant and grabbed his arms, twisted them on his back._

_“Cuffs,” he snarled at Ward and then he tied Clint's arms on his back._

_“No!” Clint yelled now, squirmed and writhed when Rumlow pulled him up._

_“Come on, don't make it worse than necessary,” he said. Clint still struggled and Ward grabbed his other arm. Together they held him but Clint still didn't stop moving._

_“No! No, fuck! I won't do that! You can't force me!” he yelled. Rumlow looked over Clint's head at Ward._

_“The frame?” he asked and Rumlow nodded._

_“Yeah, guess we need it,” he said and Clint struggled even more. He had no idea what the frame was but it didn't sound good._

_“No! Leave me alone,” Clint pressed both his feet against the doorframe._

_“Fucker,” Ward cursed and let him drop down. It hurt when he landed on his back and his tied hands._

_“What's going on here?” Steve and Thor appeared in the doorway and looked at the two guards, trying to get Clint back on his feet._

_“That doesn't concern you,” Rumlow said calmly but Steve furrowed his brows._

_“Why is he tied,” he said and Thor folded his arms over his chest. The two blondes blocked the door now. Rumlow sighed._

_“Clint refuses to do his duties,” he explained. Steve looked at Thor._

_“No, that's not true,” Clint spat and tried to get out of Ward's grip. “I have never refused anything, but I won't do_ that _,” he added._

_“It's part of our service and you have to do it,” Ward sighed but Clint shook his head._

_“No! Not that,” Clint said again._

_“What are you talking about?” Thor asked now and looked at Rumlow._

_“The husband service,” Rumlow said and both, Steve and Thor, shared glances. They knew that it was part of their duty, but they also knew, that it wasn't really pleasant._

_“Maybe you can convince the client to choose someone else?” Thor asked and Rumlow slowly shook his head._

_“I'm afraid, the client has specifically requested him,” he said._

_“Can't you see that he's afraid? He doesn't want to do it and you can't force him, Rumlow,” Steve added now. He tried to reason with the guards but Ward looked again at his watch._

_“We can, Rogers, and you know it. It's the traditional way and he's going to do it or he gets punished,” the younger guard snapped and both, Steve and Thor, glared at him._

_“The traditional way?” Clint asked, his voice high pitched and stared disbelievingly at the two guards. “You kidding, right?”_

_“It's our tradition, since the incident, Clint,” Rumlow said, his voice not so calm anymore. “And now you come with us or you will regret it.”_

_“And if you two don't step back immediately you'll get punished with him,” Ward pointed at Steve and Thor but just as Steve opened his mouth, Coulson appeared. Apparently one of the other guards had called him since he never came over here when it wasn't really necessary._

_“Okay, what's going on,” he snapped as soon as he was within earshot._

_“Clint here refuses to do his duties,” Ward said and stabbed his finger in his chest. Clint flinched and glared at him but he kept his mouth shut._

_“Is that so?” Coulson asked and directed his eyes on Clint._

_“I will do everything but not the husband service,” Clint pleaded, his eyes on Coulson now. “Please,” he whispered._

_Coulson sighed, took his tablet computer and touched a few buttons. “So, Mr. Odinson and Mr. Rogers, as I can see here you both have clients and I'd suggest that you keep your appointments,” he said and looked at Steve and Thor. When Thor opened his mouth to complain Coulson raised his finger. “Otherwise we have to cut off not only yours but all of the men's privileges. Understood?”_

_“Yes, sir,” Steve muttered and Thor only nodded but with an apologetic glance in Clint's direction both men disappeared._

_“Okay, and you Mr. Barton, if you don't want to spend the next four weeks in solitary I'd suggest you go with the guards Rumlow and Ward,” Coulson said to Clint now._

_“Solitary? No!” Clint paled. He'd been in solitary in Iowa once and it was nothing he wanted to experience again._

_“Well, it's your decision,” Coulson shrugged and Clint tried to get out of Rumlow's and Ward's grip again._

_“Really? So I spend either the next four weeks strapped to table, sensory deprived, or I let myself be raped? Great choice!” he spat._

_“Mr. Barton, you're overdramatizing,” Coulson said and looked at his tablet again. “Mr. Laufeyson and his wife are here since five minutes, they are waiting and I have better things to do than to stand around here and discuss with you. So, your choice?” he asked and Clint looked away. “Mr. Barton,” Coulson repeated and waited another five seconds before he said it again, “Mr. Barton. It's either you choose or I'll do it for you.”_

_“Okay, fine,” Clint whispered, barely audible. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand four weeks in solitary, he almost lost his mind when they had him three days in solitary. Four weeks? Too much._

_“What was that?” Coulson asked and leaned a little bit closer to him. Clint looked up and put all the hate in his glance when he locked his eyes with Coulson's._

_“I said okay, I'll do it,” he spat and Coulson smiled._

_“Good decision, Mr. Barton,” he said and then he looked at Rumlow. “Bring him to the frame. Just to be sure. I'll talk to Mr. Laufeyson and his wife.”_

_“Yes, sir,” both guards answered and Clint saw an evil smirk on Ward's face. He really hated this guy. And Coulson and Rumlow, too. But when they led him away, still tied, he swallowed hard. It would finally happen and there was nothing he could do. Nothing._


	12. Chapter 12

Tony just put a band aid on Clint’s back, when the AI informed him, that Mrs. Stark was searching for him. He looked at the two men in his lab and pursed his lips. 

“I have to tell her,” he said and after a glance to Clint, Bucky nodded. 

“Tell her I’m in the lab, JARVIS,” Tony said. He looked at the two tracking chips in the small silver bowl in front of him and pursed his lips again. “No one tells us what really happens to men like you,” he muttered. But then he went to a blender, threw the chips in and started it. With an awful sound the blender destroyed them. 

“Uhm… I’m not a tech genius like you but I guess that’s not what they are for,” Clint said and Tony grinned. 

“No, but it’s effective. I always use it to destroy things irretrievable. You know, when I build things that don’t work out the way I want them but I don’t want other people to be able to use them in one way or another. The blender turns them into powder,” he said. Clint nodded slowly. 

“Tony, I…” a voice said only a second after the door opened and then it stopped. Both, Clint and Bucky, turned to look at the woman in the doorway and they saw her pale. “Oh my god,” she said and slapped a hand over her mouth. Of course she recognized Clint immediately. “What…” she started and Tony hurried over to her.

“I can explain, baby,” he said. “But for now, come in.” 

“Hello, Mrs. Stark,” Bucky greeted and Clint smiled and waved, too. 

“What is going on here, Tony?” Pepper asked. Tony guided her over to a chair and pressed his hand on her shoulder until she sat down. He went to one of the counters, took an almost clean mug, filled it with an amber liquid, probably whiskey, and gave it to her. 

“Drink that,” he said and sat down, too. “I can explain.” And then he told her everything since Clint had called him. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, “that’s awful!” She paled when she learned that studs didn’t get asked if they wanted to perform the husband service, they just were ordered to and that it technically was rape what they did to them. And when she heard that they weren’t allowed to even hold hands she got really angry. But when they told her about the tracking chips and the solitary punishment, she glared at Tony. 

“We have to help them.” she stated and rose. “We have to help all of them. These men, Tony, they are considered a spark of hope, to save humankind and they are kept like animals? That’s not right!” 

“I know,” Tony said, rose, too, took her hand and led her back. “That’s why I brought them here.” 

“Isn’t that… risky?” Pepper asked and Tony chuckled. 

“No one would really expect two escaped studs to hide in Stark Tower in New York, don’t you think?” 

She blinked for a few seconds, then nodded. “That makes sense,” she said. 

“And JARVIS blocked the chips so they couldn’t follow them. As soon as we were here I removed and destroyed them,” he told her. 

“I guess we should show you our guest room,” Pepper said when she saw Clint yawn. He had tried to hide it behind his hand, but he was dead tired he had to admit. 

“Yeah, good idea,” Tony said, clapped his hand and rose with a smile. He led them back to the elevator, brought them back to the penthouse but then he stopped and looked at Clint. 

“Would you…” he pointed at a door in one of the corridors and Clint’s eyes went wide. On the door was a colorful sign that read ‘Anthony jr.’. He couldn’t speak, just nod. Pepper smiled at him, and opened the door as quiet as possible. 

“He’s sleeping, but you can see him,” she whispered. Quietly Clint and Bucky followed Pepper into the nursery, went to the crib and looked in it. And then he reached for Bucky’s hand and squeezed it. The baby was about half a year old and it was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. It slept peacefully, a thumb in his mouth. Technically this was _his_ son and it was the first time he saw one of the children he fathered in person. 

“Oh god, he’s so cute,” he whispered and looked at Bucky. He smiled, too, and stroked Clint’s hand with his thumb. When Pepper gestured with her hand that they should let the baby sleep, they left the room, reluctantly in Clint’s case. He would’ve loved to stay longer, maybe to even hold the baby, but he knew, he could do that tomorrow. 

Pepper closed the door and smiled at him. “Thank you, Clint, thank you for him,” she said. 

“He’s so cute,” Clint repeated and Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, he has good genes,” he said. Of course the clinic in Iowa had tested his genes when they had acquired him and all the potential clients could take a look at them. But right now he was sure that wasn’t what Tony meant. 

Pepper cleared her throat and the three men looked at her and when she gestured at a door on the other end of the corridor, they followed her. She opened it and went in. 

“JARVIS had prepared the room for you,” she said. Clint and Bucky looked around. The room was awesome. A comfy looking king sized bed, plush carpets, beautiful art on the walls. “Over there is the bathroom,” she pointed at the other door. “Tomorrow we get you some fitting clothes,” she added. “If you need something, just ask JARVIS.” 

“How do we do that?” asked Bucky and it was the AI itself who answered. 

“Just ask, sir, I can hear you everywhere in this building,” it said. 

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Bucky said. 

“Have a good night,” Pepper smiled and left together with Tony. Clint slowly went over to the bed and sat down. 

“I could cry right now, you know,” he murmured.

“Is it because of the baby?” Bucky asked and went to him. Clint looked at him and nodded. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” 

“Just like his father,” Bucky smiled and reached out to stroke Clint’s cheek. 

“Tony is his father,” he said and Bucky tilted his head. 

“You know what I mean,” he said. “I’m happy for you,” he added then. “I mean, to actually see one of the children you fathered, that’s very rare.” 

“I know,” Clint nodded. “I wish you could see your children, too,” he said then. Bucky laughed. 

“That would be quite a gathering by now,” he grinned. “My success rate is higher than yours, remember?” 

Clint grinned, too. “Yeah, but only because you’re older than me and had more time.” 

“Oh, you! Are you saying I’m old?” Bucky jokingly threatened and Clint moved fast, leaned in, stole a kiss and ducked behind a cushion. 

“My old geezer,” he giggled. Bucky whirled around, threw him onto the bed and pressed his hands over his head. 

“Say that again?” he smiled and Clint’s cheeky grin turned into a fond smile. 

“My old geezer,” he repeated, “my Bucky, my love,” he said. Bucky looked at him for a very long moment before he leaned in and kissed him, slow, gently and passionately. 

“I love you so much, Clint,” he said when they parted. “And I’m glad we’re here together now.” 

“I love you, too,” Clint said. He wriggled under Bucky and he let go of his hands, lay down beside Clint and when he turned to the side he moved behind him, spooned him and wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist to hold him as close as possible. He fumbled with the quilt for a moment but he managed to cover them both and he kissed Clint’s temple when he was done. 

“Do you think it will work out?” Clint asked sleepily and Bucky shrugged. 

“Don’t think about tomorrow, just enjoy what we have now,” he said. 

“Okay,” Clint mumbled. And then his breathing evened out, he was asleep. Bucky looked at him for a few moments longer. He was glad that they were here and he hoped that they would get away, but if they got recaptured, he knew he would gladly take the punishment for having tried it. Because he also knew, he would never be able to forgive himself if he hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, two and a half years later finally a new chapter... I'm too lazy!


	13. Chapter 13

_”Mr. Laufeyson,” Coulson greeted the tall, dark haired man who sat in an armchair, his legs folded. The man rose and shook Coulson’s hand. He smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Beside him was a woman, probably ten years younger than him. She was pretty in a way, had long, dark hair, huge boobs and a disarming smile. She scrutinized Clint, who was ushered in by two guards. His hands were still tied, he was gagged and he glared defiantly at the two people._

_“Is this… is this our… our_ donator _?” the woman asked doubtful. Coulson sighed._

_“This is Clint, the donator you picked,” Coulson confirmed. Ward squeezed Clint’s arm painfully when he saw that he wanted to act up._

_“Why…” the woman started but Coulson interrupted her._

_“Please, Mrs. Laufeyson-Lewis, let me explain,” he said, a polite smile on his face. “Clint is new here. He’s from Iowa and the husband service is not very common there. To your own safety we would recommend the frame.”_

_“Why can’t we get Thor? I mean, he’s here, he’s my husband’s brother and it… it stays in the family, so to speak,” she asked and Coulson nodded slowly._

_“Mrs. Laufeyson-Lewis, it would’ve been possible if you’d selected IVF, but you and your husband wanted the husband service and… it’s not allowed with blood relatives,” he explained._

_“Thor is my adopted brother,” Mr. Laufeyson said. “We’re not really related by blood.”_

_“I’m afraid, law says otherwise,” Coulson told him. Laufeyson sighed and nodded but he didn’t seem satisfied. But Clint could only stare at the man._ This _was Thor’s brother, the brother he always waxed lyrical about? Thor was such a nice guy but this man seemed… weaselly, to put it mildly._

_“And that’s the guy with the awesome genes you showed us?” his wife asked now. Coulson nodded again._

_“Yes, you’ve seen his profile. His eyes are perfect and there are no genetic diseases in his family tree. He’s good looking and even if he lacks a formal education his IQ is fairly high,” Coulson praised him like a piece of meat. The woman came over to him and both, Ward and Rumlow, grabbed his arms tighter and Clint understood the warning._

_Mrs. Laufeyson-Lewis walked around him, touched his chest and Clint closed his eyes. He felt more and more like an animal at an auction. But when her hand wandered over his stomach to his genitals, he tried to move back, to turn his hips away. Rumlow squeezed his arm and placed his own leg behind Clint’s so that he couldn’t turn away._

_“He’s… shy,” he said to the woman in front of him. She looked at Rumlow for a moment before she nodded. She turned back to her husband._

_“I want him,” she said as if she’d been uncertain about it. Her husband smiled, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. At least he really seemed to love her._

_“If you want him, you get him,” he said. Coulson looked pleased at the two people and then he shifted his tie._

_“Like I’ve said, it’s Clint’s first time with the husband service and that’s why we would use the frame. Do you know how it works?” He asked. Laufeyson nodded but his wife shrugged, then shook her head._

_“Let me show you,” he said and gestured with his hand to the door. The couple followed him and Rumlow and Ward shoved Clint, he should follow them. Coulson led them along a corridor to a door, opened it and waited for all of them to enter before he closed it behind them._

_In it Clint saw a bed with stirrups, in front of a metal frame with shackles._

_“I know how it looks,” Coulson said apologizing, “but sometimes it’s necessary. You, Mrs. Laufeyson-Lewis would lie here, the stirrups are for your comfort. As you can see, the bed is the perfect height for the donator to enter you and here is enough space for your husband to participate,” he gestured at the padded bench behind the frame. “The frame itself is moveable, and you can lock it in place here,” Coulson gestured at something behind the bed Clint couldn’t see from his position. But Laufeyson nodded._

_Clint paled, dread settled in his stomach. It would happen and there was nothing he could do to prevent it._

_“Okay, let’s start,” Laufeyson said and looked at Coulson. “Is he prepared?” Before they had brought him here, they went to the infirmary, where Rumlow and Ward bent Clint over a examination table while Dr. Simmons - apologizing constantly - prepared him for his service. She opened him up, stretched him with enough lube before she gave him a pill to get it up. It was humiliating and he just squeezed his eyes shut and wished to be somewhere else._

_“We secure him to the frame, then we will leave you to your own devices. A guard waits outside of the door in case you need something,” Coulson said and nodded at the two men who held Clint. They dragged him to the frame and he shook his head and panted heavily in his gag. “Over there you see a variety of lubricants.” He pointed at a rack with bottles in all colors and shapes. “Please, use them. We don’t want him injured.”_

_“Of course, Mr. Coulson,” Laufeyson smiled. His wife watched the two guards tying Clint to the frame. They undid the cuffs and while one of them held his left arm the right one got tied to the metal frame, then his other arm got secured, too. He had to step on two small platforms for his feet and then his legs got tied to the sides of the frame. He felt completely exposed. At last Ward wrapped a leather belt around his hips with chains on both sides and tied them to the frame as well. He couldn’t move anymore. Coulson, Ward and Rumlow left the room and then they were alone._

_“It is your first time?” Mr. Laufeyson purred in his ear while his wife was already undressing. Clint wasn’t sure if she could hear him, she seemed really excited. Clint swallowed but when he didn’t answer immediately Laufeyson squeezed his nipple. He nodded. “So you will always remember me,” he grinned. Clint closed his eyes. If not for the pill they had given him, his erection would’ve been deflated by now. To say he was scared wouldn’t even start to cover it._

_“Are you ready, Loki?” Mrs. Laufeyson-Lewis asked and Clint’s head snapped around. She was naked and waited for her husband to undress, too._

_“A minute, honey,” he said and he let his hand roam over Clint’s ass on his way to the bench where they could leave their clothes._

_The woman - she was a bit shorter than Clint - looked up at him and shrugged apologizing. “I’m sorry that it has to happen this way. It was his idea. I would’ve picked the IVF,” she said and sat down on the bed in front of Clint. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said again._

_When Laufeyson came back he helped his wife to lie on the bed in front of Clint, helped her with her legs and then he kissed her, stroked her, gently squeezed her boobs and teased the nipples. He let his hand roam over her stomach and between her legs and smiled, when his fingers came back wet and glistening._

_“Are you ready?” he asked and she nodded and smiled. Laufeyson stood, went to the frame and moved it forward. He reached for Clint’s dick and then he felt the warm wetness of Mrs. Laufeyson-Lewis’ pussy encircling him. It felt good - courtesy of the little pill they had given him - and he couldn’t hold back a groan. But Laufeyson let his hands roam over his body again and he shuddered. He spread his cheeks and Clint squeezed his eyes shut when Laufeyson shoved the head of his own dick in Clint’s tight channel._

_“Conceive with the aid of this vessel,” he muttered the traditional formula grabbed Clint’s hips and started to move. And Clint screamed in pain… and pleasure._


	14. Chapter 14

Clint scrambled awake and looked around in panic. But after a moment he remembered where he was. He felt someone beside him and saw Bucky in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Clint lay back and watched him. He was beautiful. His hair hung in his face a bit and Clint brushed a few strands away. His lips weren’t pressed together worriedly like usually, when he was awake, and he breathed evenly. 

He let his eyes trail over his body, the sparse chest hair, the muscles on his arms and his firm abs. The rest of his body was covered with soft sheets. On his arm was the tattoo that marked him as fertile man, as property of the state. Clint had the same tattoo, just with another serial number. For a moment he wondered what their life would’ve been if he and Bucky weren’t fertile. Would they have met? Would they be together now?

“Stop thinking so loud,” Bucky mumbled suddenly. Clint started to smile and leaned down to kiss his nose. 

“I’m not,” he said. Bucky yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Clint’s mouth went dry. 

“Yes, you are,” Bucky sighed and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Clint, cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned up to kiss him. “Hey, pretty,” he said. 

“I’m not,” Clint repeated and now Bucky raised a brow. 

“What?” 

“Pretty,” Clint cast his eyes down for a moment but Bucky’s hand on his chin made him look up again. 

“Yes, you are,” Bucky said. “That’s why you…” he stopped. Clint was sure he wanted to say _so popular_. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to revive bad memories.” 

“You didn’t,” Clint said. “It’s over now.” 

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked. He sat up and leaned his back against the backrest of the bed. 

“Tony said he would help ut,” Clint shrugged. Bucky reached out and took his hand. 

“Do you trust him?” He asked. 

Clint shrugged again. “He said to me, whatever I need, he’d help me, no matter what. And he has no reason to betray us, has he?” 

“When he hides us he’s guilty of an offence,” Bucky remarked. “I’m not sure he’s fully aware of the consequences. He’ll spend the rest of his life in jail if he gets caught.” 

Clint looked at his hands. He knew that it was dangerous for everyone who helped them. The sentence for hiding a stud was lifelong jail and he wasn’t sure if Tony knew that.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, sirs, but Mr. Stark knows the consequences. He is aware of your situation,” JARVIS, the AI, threw in. “He researched the whole night and found the proof he needed.” 

“How? I mean, how could he find proof?” Bucky asked.

“Mr. Stark is a genius and a very talented hacker,” the AI said and it sounded proud. “He has video feeds of men being forced to do what people call the _husband service_.” 

Clint cast his eyes down. He had no problem with donating sperm but he hated to have to fuck all those women and he hated it even more, when their husbands were involved, too. Bucky saw it and came over to him, put his arm around him. Clint swallowed and felt a bit selfish. He knew that Bucky had to do the same and that it wasn’t a fun experience for him as well. 

“Did you know that there are groups, who are against the fertility clinics in their current state?” 

“What?” Bucky blurted and looked at Clint. They both had no idea. But before the AI could say more they heard a knock on the door to the bedroom. Clint shared another glance with Bucky. They weren’t used to people knocking. Usually the guards or the higher ups just came it, whatever they were just doing. 

“Uh… come in?” Clint said and the door went open a moment later. It was Mrs. Stark. She held some clothes in her hand and smiled at them. 

“Sorry, I had no idea,” she said and gestured vaguely at the bed and both men blushed. At least they were covered to their waists. “Breakfast is ready, if you’re hungry.” 

“I could eat,” Bucky said immediately. 

Pepper nodded, put the clothes on the armchair not far away from the door and said, “They should fit.” 

Clint nodded thankfully. 

“Just come to the breakfast room,” Pepper smiled again and closed the door behind her. Clint heard his stomach grumble and grinned sheepishly at Bucky. He went to the clothes. One set was a little bit bigger than the other one and Clint gave it to Bucky. Pepper had brought two comfortable sweatpants, shirts with the Stark International logo on it, socks and soft zip hoodies. 

With a smile Bucky held out his hand and Clint took it. Hand in hand they went to the breakfast room - JARVIS guided them - and found Tony already sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. He glared at a tablet computer in his hand while listening to a news feed. 

Clint and Bucky sat down carefully, but then Pepper came in, a smile on her face. 

“Do you want some coffee?” She asked and both men nodded. 

“Shit,” Tony cursed only a moment later. He put the tablet down. Pepper just filled two cups with coffee and brought them to the table before she sat down as well. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Uhm,” he looked Bucky and Clint. “The FBI is searching for you and…” he turned the tablet around where they could see their faces in the news. “Everyone knows your face now. It’s all over the news.” 

“We… uhm… we can go,” Bucky said. He took a slow sip from his cup and almost moaned in delight. This was probably the best coffee he ever had. 

“Bullshit!” Tony snapped. “I promised to help you and I tend to keep my promises.” With a wipe of his hand over the screen he shut the tablet down. “And after everything I’ve seen last night,” he said and shook his head. “Something needs to be done.” 

“What… what did you see?” Clint asked carefully. 

“The security footage of your facility,” Tony admitted. “And…” he shook his head again. “Something needs to be done.” 

“Most of the time,” Bucky said and licked his lips, “most of the times it’s okay. The other guys there are nice and all that. Just… just the guards are not always that nice. They were nice in my last facility but here… here are a few awful guards. Not all of them, though, just… just a few.” 

“We have everything we need,” Clint added. “Cozy apartments and all kinds of stuff, you know, but…” 

“We just can’t go where we want, can’t see who we want and,” Bucky took Clint’s hand again, “Be together with who we want. I have a sister and I haven’t seen her since I was brought to my first assignment with fourteen.” 

“Don’t get us wrong, we know how important it is to do what we do,” Clint said. “We just… we just want to be treated as humans and not as property.” 

“And we don’t want to be used as a… a toy for some of the couples,” Bucky added. “IVF is more successful and yet… they force us to do that. I mean, some of the guys really like that but… but not all of us.” 

“They should give us the option to decide if we want that or not,” Clint said. 

“I understand,” Tony nodded. He took a sip from his mug and leaned back. “I’ve contacted a few groups who fight for the rights of the men kept in the clinics. For now it’s the best when I bring you out of town, to one of my houses. No one will find you there,” he said and wiped his face. “You have to stay there but… we’ll find a solution. I’m going to call my lawyers and will talk to them. But until we can do something it’s better you hide.” 

“Why? I mean, why do you help us, Mr. Stark?” Bucky wanted to know. 

“First, call me Tony and second,” he pursed his lips, “I hate it when people are forced to do things they don’t want to do. A few years ago I was kidnapped by a group of terrorists and they wanted to force me to build a weapon for them. I could escape but since then…” He reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it and Clint and Bucky could see a circular metal _thingy_ embedded in his chest. “It keeps shrapnels away from heart. And all that because I didn’t want to build weapons for them.” 

“That looks painful,” Clint muttered. Tony smiled. 

“A shrapnel piercing my heart would be more painful… and deadly,” he said. “I can’t stand it to see people being forced to do things against their will and what you have to do…” he shook his head. “It’s not right.” 

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky said with a smile. 

“And now, finish your breakfast, I want to bring you to safety as soon as possible,” Tony said and pointed at the food on the table. “Dig in.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
